Nightmares
by DivineRose2392
Summary: Ulrich is having nightmares about Yumi dieing. He swore to her that he would protect her. Will he stop his perdiction in time? A long oneshot! YumixUlrich. Rating for violence. First CL fic!


It only started happening only a few nights ago. Ulrich was having nightmares. Nightmares too painful to tell to anyone. He was too afraid that it'll come back and haunt him in the day. Why did he have to have these nightmares? Ulrich knew that they wouldn't come true…at least he hoped not. Odd was getting suspicious. When Ulrich woke him up with his screaming, he would just say to Odd, "No, no, it's ok. I'm fine. Just a bad dream, that's all." But it's been happening a lot. Ulrich dreams about her. Her face appears in every nightmare. Yumi. Yumi's face is in Ulrich's nightmares. Yumi's face is always twisted with pain, and she screams bloody murder so loud, that it breaks Ulrich's heart. He's having the same nightmare, over and over again. But he dares not to tell anyone. Not even Aelita. And she usually helps Ulrich with his problems, since she has nightmares about Mr. Puck being chased by wolves. Or she has visions whenever they're near that creepy house that's in the forest.

Ulrich tosses and turned in her bed. He was having another nightmare---about Yumi. His hand is clutching the pillow extremely tight, as if he's trying to squeeze it, until there's a hole made. He has cold sweat drops dripping down his face. His legs feel like they both have Charley Horses in them. A Charley Horse is when you pull a muscle in your leg, and let just say, it hurts like hell! They felt like they were shattered into tiny pieces, and the tiny shards of glass were digging into his skin. Ulrich's stomach churned, making him feel sick. He couldn't move his legs, so he wasn't able to pull them up to his stomach. His ears were ringing with Yumi's scream. His chest tightens up, causing his breathing to become shallow and quick. Ulrich wants to scream, but it's as if his voice is saying no. Ulrich bites his lip extremely hard, causing it to bleed a bit. He never felt so much pain. And it was just over Yumi. His breath quickens, and the sweat on his face drips quickens, too.

Odd opened his eyes when he heard Ulrich moan in pain. Odd jumped out bed, tripping over Kiwi, and despite the fact that he was extremely tired. It's December and it's Christmas break. Waking up in the middle of the night was one way Odd didn't want to spend his value vacation time. Odd shook Ulrich hard, and Ulrich opened his eyes. He gasped and sat up quickly. His breathing returned to normal and the Charley Horses, the hand clutching of the pillow, the sweat, Yumi's scream in his ears, and his stomach feeling seemed to die down. Ulrich wiped away the small trickle of blood that was falling from his lip. He looked at the small blood streak that was on his hand---from the blood he just wiped away--- and sighed.

"Another nightmare?" Odd asked, titling his tired head over to the side a bit. Odd threw him one of his dirty shirts that was on the floor, so Ulrich can wipe his cold sweat away, despite how dirty the shirt was.

"Yeah," Ulrich whispered. He was breathless, like he just got back from a tough soccer game.

"What's up with these nightmares? It's like Nightmare on Elm Street for you. Or, Freddie Krueger has come into your dreams. Ulrich, this is the third time that this has happened. Do you think it could XANA that could be all of this? I mean, XANA could've come into your nightmares while you were sleeping. Just taken over you like _that_," Odd said snapping his fingers. Ulrich winced at the snap.

"But we're, like, immune to XANA, remember? When he tried to take over us that one time, but he failed, right? Maybe something…"

"You don't think something bad is going to happen, do you? But what if my XANA theory is right?" Odd asked, looking at the floor.

Ulrich sighed. "We'll just ask Jeremie in the morning, to see if there's an activated towers in Lyoko." Ulrich was really hoping that it wasn't XANA. But then again, he wanted to be XANA, so if they go back in time, his nightmares would stop. But what if it wasn't XANA? Then how is Ulrich going to explain his nightmares? Odd is the only one that knows that Ulrich is having these nightmares, but what he doesn't know, is that they're about Yumi.

"Well, you should get back to sleep. That's if you can," Odd said, watching the snow fall from outside.

"I will, I hope," Ulrich said, as he lay back down on his bed. Odd crawled back into his own bed and fell asleep quickly; Ulrich could tell; Odd's snoring.

Ulrich looked at his alarm clock. The red numbers read 4:00. He decided to call Yumi, to make sure if everything was alright. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number silently. He heard the phone ring, and ring, and then he heard a sleepy Yumi answer, "Hello?"

"Yumi?" Ulrich whispered.

"Ulrich? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked, rubbing her eye with her palm.

"I know, I know…but…Yumi, please tell me your okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is okay. Ulrich, are _you _okay? What's wrong? You seemed worried and nervous about something," Yumi said. Ulrich's heartbeat picked up. He was glad to hear that she was okay, and that she was unharmed. "Ulrich, say something, please, so I know that you're with me."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Spaced out for a second," Ulrich whispered into his cell phone. "Yumi…"

"Yes, Ulrich?" She asked, not sleepy anymore.

"I...I should let you sleep. Sorry to call you so late at night. I was just calling to make sure everything was okay."

He could tell Yumi was smiling, and then she said, before Ulrich hung up, "Wait, and Ulrich." Ulrich brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Yes?"

"I just want to say good night, really good morning." Both of them smiled. "And sweet dreams." Ulrich's smiled turned downward, but then he smiled a bit again.

"Good morning to you, too, Yumi. And sweet dreams," Ulrich said in a soothing and soft voice, that made millions of tingles go down Yumi's back. Ulrich hung up, just when Yumi was about to say thanks.

Yumi pressed the red button on her cell phone, to end her call, and fell back down on her bed. How come Yumi gets the feeling that Ulrich is not really alright? Yumi wrapped herself up in her covers. She couldn't fall back asleep. Her mind was replaying the short conversation that she just had with Ulrich. She finally fell asleep, and had a dream about him. She had never dreamed about Ulrich before. It was usually William. She knew that Ulrich despised him, and he tried to protect Yumi from William. He got kicked out of his school a couple of times, and Ulrich found that bad, even though he fights too.

Ulrich didn't sleep the rest of the morning. He was too scared that if he falls asleep again, that he'll have another nightmare again. He stared at the ceiling. What do these nightmares mean? Ulrich turned over on his side, facing the wall, and pulled his covers over his head. He fell back asleep, and didn't have another nightmare.

Odd and Ulrich woke up at 10:45. They knew that there was going to be a long line for the shower, and there won't be a lot of hot water left. But to their surprise, there wasn't a long line. There was no line at all. Odd and Ulrich guessed that no one was up yet. They took their showers and got changed. Odd finished before Ulrich did.

"Hey, Odd," Ulrich said, now only sitting in a pair of boxers.

"Yeah?" Odd asks. He seems happy this morning, like he knows something.

"Can you go to Jeremie, and see if there are any activated towers?"

"Sure," Odd said, walking out of the room. But before he left he asked, "Do you have a thing for Yumi?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you like her or something?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because when you were having your nightmare, you kept saying her name."  
"Oh...I had a nightmare about her…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not now, but maybe later."

"Okay," Odd said, leaving, and closed the door behind him. Ulrich got changed quickly and went outside in the cold air. Luckily, he wore a long sleeve shirt under his button one up shirt today. Still green though. He walked by the front gate of the school, where Yumi would usually go, so she could go home. But his heart leapt, when he saw Yumi walking towards him.

"Hey!" she waved. She ran up to Ulrich.

"Hey," he said.

"Where are Odd and the others?"

"In Jeremie's room, looking to see if there are any activated towers."

He could tell that Yumi was shaking, because of the cold. Yumi smiled at him. "We better get inside before we freeze," Ulrich said, with a small smile.

"Okay," Yumi agreed. They both started to walk to Jeremie's room. On there way Yumi asked, "Ulrich, how come you called me last night?"  
Ulrich stopped walking, and Yumi turned around to face him. She looked quite pale from the cold, but her cheeks looked flushed. Ulrich couldn't tell if she was blushing or not. It was hard to tell.

"Just to make sure you were okay," Ulrich said.

"I know that, but any reason why? Your voice seemed very nervous. Like, someone was coming after you."

_It's not me…someone might be after you_, Ulrich thought, feeling guilty of not telling Yumi his nightmare about her. "Um, well…" He couldn't lie himself out of this one. But, Ulrich was saved by his cell phone ringing. He took it out and pressed the green button, and put his ear piece in his ear. "Hello?"  
"Ulrich, Jeremie did a full scan, three times, and there are no activated towers," Odd said.

"There has to be. I mean, what is happening can't be on my own."

"I'm afraid it is."

"But what if XANA hasn't made one of the towers activated?" Ulrich questioned. "Odd, XANA has---"

"Ulrich, there are no activated towers," Jeremie said into Odd's cell phone. "As Odd said, I scanned three times. XANA isn't giving you the nightmares."

"I had to tell him," Odd said, taking back his cell phone. "I had to give him a reason, and tell the truth."

"And did you---" Ulrich began.

"Yeah, I told Aelita, too," Odd sighed. "But keep it a secret from Yumi, right?"

"Yes," Ulrich said, making sure Yumi didn't hear.

"Ulrich," Aelita said, taking Odd's phone. "Jeremie said that we could go to the factory tomorrow and check things out. This way, it'll give XANA and us more time, to see if it's an attack."

"Yeah, don't worry about it right now," Odd said, as Aelita handed back his phone. "Is Yumi with you?"  
"Yeah, she is," Ulrich said, looking at Yumi. She was staring at William, who was talking with his friends. Ulrich felt angry rise inside his chest, or he just had an urge to kiss Yumi, just to make William jealous.

"And staring at William, right?" Odd asked, breaking Ulrich's ideas.

"Yep…wait, how did you know?" Ulrich asked.

"Because I can see you right out of Jeremie's window."

Ulrich looked at the school, and saw Odd, looking right at him and Yumi, who was still staring at William.

"We'll be right there," Ulrich said. Both Odd and Ulrich hung up. "Yumi." he said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Ulrich felt a cold feeling in his body, as if someone spiked him with it. The piercing cold pain traveled through his whole body, making it hard for him to breath. He sensed it. He sensed that Yumi was going to die. Ulrich thought that it was just a feeling, but the image of Yumi getting killed was in his head, and he could feel the pain, which he would feel if Yumi died.

"Ulrich?" Yumi said.

Ulrich shook his head quick. He felt extremely weak. William walked up to them.

"Hey," he said to Ulrich and Yumi; he patted Ulrich's shoulder, and Ulrich felt even weaker and even felt like he had a fever. He had no warmth inside of him. It was just ice cold, despite the fact that it was cold out. But the cold air didn't hit him on the outside; it was the inside that was freezing cold. His lungs felt like they were slowly turning to ice, his heart was already covered with it, and his head was spinning.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" William asked, as he noticed that Ulrich placed his hands on his head, and had his eyes closed tight.  
"Ulrich?" Yumi said, placing her hands on his shoulders. Ulrich dropped to his knees; they just locked and gave out on him. He then fell on to the now, and blacked out.

Yumi shook him and yelled, "Ulrich! Ulrich! Are you okay?" She picked him up and took him to the infirmary. She kicked once on the door for a knock. The nurse opened the door, and Yumi set Ulrich down on one of the beds. She then phoned Odd, and told him that Ulrich collapsed outside. Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd rushed over to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Jeremie asked.

"I don't know," Yumi said, looking at Ulrich's now pale skin. "He just had his hands over his head, and collapsed to the ground.

"He must've blacked out," Aelita said.

"Maybe it is XANA," Jeremie said. "Maybe we should check it out at the factory now."

"That's a good idea. Yumi, you better come, because you know how Odd can sometimes not be careful, no offense, Odd," Aelita said.

"That's fine," Odd said.

"But I rather stay here," Yumi said.

"How about, when Ulrich wakes up, I'll called Jeremie and tell you. Okay, Yumi?" Odd said, giving her a small smile.

"Fine," she said, standing up from the chair that she was sitting in. The three of them walked out, while Odd stayed with Ulrich.

Ulrich was walking down the road to the factory. His footsteps were echoing off of the walls of the factory. The street lights were dim, and not a very good light to see in. It was so hot outside, like it was summer, but Ulrich felt extremely cold on the inside. He could see his own breath in the musty air. He felt extremely weak, walked sideways, but a pole stopped him. He put his hand on it and it turned to ice. All of the sudden, snow began to fall. He heard footsteps crunch in the snow. Ulrich turned around and saw Yumi walking in the snow, with a handful of lilies pressed against her chest. Lilies. They mean death. And Yumi had a handful of them against her chest. Ulrich shook his head.

"No, Yumi!" He cried. He ran over to her, and stopped when he reached her. Yumi bumped into him, but didn't fall down. Her face looked completely pale. She dropped the lilies, and just stared at Ulrich. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist, and Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in Ulrich's neck; he felt Yumi's cold breath sink into his neck, giving him more chills. Ulrich buried one of his hands in Yumi's soft black hair. He could smell the scent of death all over her, and also the scent of fresh lilies. "It's not your time yet," Ulrich whispered into her ear.  
The sky had a black ink color to it. Both Ulrich and Yumi looked up at the sky and their embrace grew tighter.

"Yumi," Ulrich whispered, moving a few of her black strands of hair out of her face. "We need to get away as fast as we can." Ulrich took her by her cold hand, and tried to move, but Yumi wouldn't budge.

"Ulrich," she whispered, almost afraid to say his name. "I can't…I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not allowed."

"What do you mean you're not allowed? Yumi, you have a free will! Please, we need to go! We'll be safer in Lyoko, or safer in the factory! Please, Yumi! Come with me!" But Yumi bowed her head and began to cry. Ulrich walked back to her and held her in a protective embrace.

"Ulrich…I can't go…I have to go soon," Yumi hiccupped.

"No, you don't!" Ulrich whispered into her hair. They both look at each other. Both of them had a craving feeling to kiss each other; it was just burning in their eyes. But Yumi looked down, breaking eye contact. Ulrich placed his fingertips under Yumi's chin, and lifted her face up so they could met eyes-to-eyes and lips-to-lips. They both moved in at the same time, but then heard a voice yelling, "Step away from Yumi!" Both Ulrich and Yumi looked. Ulrich couldn't make out the guy's face. His vision was blurry, like he just got up from his sleep. The guy pushed Ulrich to the ground, and then stepped in front of Yumi.

Ulrich saw that Yumi's eyes were full of terror and she was scared. She was shaking uncontrollably. Ulrich tried to stand up, but his body wouldn't let him.  
"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled. She was too lost in her own terror that she couldn't hear him. The guy kissed Yumi on the lips, and Ulrich was heart shattered. He noticed the guy had a pierced ear, and he was tall. That's all Ulrich could make out. When the guy parted with Yumi, he took a Sye out of his pocket---the small swords they use in karate--- and stabbed Yumi in her stomach. Yumi screamed bloody murder. Ulrich's eyes grew small as he heard her. The same scream that Ulrich heard each morning. It rang in his ears. It was terrible. The terror on her face was unbearable to look at. "YUMI!" The guy turned around, took a piece of a small pipe out of his other pocket, and smashed it against Ulrich's head. He then jumped on Ulrich's legs, causing his legs to feel like they have Charlie Horses. Ulrich felt his stomach churn, and his breath became shallow. He felt blood trickle from the side of his head. When he opened his eyes, the guy was gone.

With so much pain in his body, and even though his legs felt like they were shattered, Ulrich moved over to Yumi. He pulled the Sye out and Yumi opened her eyes half way.

"Yumi…" he whispered. He rested her on his lap, and the put one of his hands on her cheek, and stroked it gently with his thumb. "Yumi…." he repeated in a whispered.

"Ulrich," Yumi whispered.

"It wasn't your time to go," Ulrich said as he blood mixed in with his tears. He looked at the handful of lilies. "It wasn't…Yumi…."

"Yes, Ulrich?" she whispered. Ulrich figured that she lost her voice from screaming.

"Please, don't go…."

"Why not? I have to."

"No, Yumi!" he whispered. "I love you, Yumi. I can't let you just slip through my fingers. I can't…I care too much about you!"

"Ulrich…."

They both moved in at the same time. Ulrich stopped when he was and inch away.

"I love you, Yumi. And always will…."

But Ulrich felt someone stab something sharp in his back. He then collapsed onto Yumi. They both lay there, in their pool of blood. Dieing together.

Ulrich woke up with a gasp, and sat up. He clutched his chest and saw that Odd was staring at him with wide eyes. Ulrich's breathing was back to normal, and his legs felt like the Charlie Horses just ended. A little pain was left in them, but not too much pain to hurt.

"You okay, Ulrich?" Odd asked nervously. "Your breathing was getting shallow, and you kept whispering Yumi's name every now and then. And you also said, 'I love you'."

"I did?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah…did you have another nightmare about her?"

"Yeah, and it was the same one, except I didn't see the guy's face."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah…"

Ulrich told Odd about the whole dream, but left the "I love you" part out. Odd seemed terrified of the dream. His face twisted in a bit of confusion.

All of the sudden, Aelita, Jeremie, and Yumi walked in.

"Thank God you're up!" Yumi said, hugging him. She backed away. Ulrich had a light shade of pink across his face. He then looked at Jeremie.

"There are no activated towers," he said.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes," Aelita said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich and Odd eyed each other.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine," Ulrich answered, looking at Yumi.

That night, Yumi's parents offered Yumi to bring her friends over for dinner. Jeremie and Aelita are doing Lyoko business, to make sure there aren't any activated towers, and Odd was working on his CD. So, Ulrich came to Yumi's.

After dinner was over, the two of them went to Yumi's room. Ulrich sat on the floor and Yumi turned on her fan and light.

"Ulrich," she said as she sat beside him. "Are you sick?"

"No…I'm fine. Why?"

"Because, you did seemed pretty sick when you fell today."  
"I wasn't feeling well at that point…." Ulrich lied. He didn't want to keep the nightmares a secret anymore. It was like a sin to him.

"Ulrich, if you need to tell me something, then you can tell me."

_I hate William, I'm having nightmares about you, and I love you_, Ulrich thought. But Ulrich just shook his head. He really wanted to tell Yumi everything.

"Yumi, I should get going. I don't want to get in trouble for being off campus this late."

"Okay," Yumi simply said.

He wasn't sure if his nightmare is going to come true or not. They both stood. Ulrich didn't want to leave Yumi. He wanted to be next to her. He at least wanted to spend the night at her house so that she wouldn't hurt.

"Good night, Ulrich," Yumi said, as Ulrich stood outside her room, and as Yumi leaned against her door frame. Both of them just stared at each other. They both wanted to wrap up in each others' arms, and stay in a long embrace.

"Night, Yumi," Ulrich said blushing a bit, not forgetting that he said "I love you" in his nightmare. Ulrich kissed Yumi on the cheek, ran down the stairs, and out the door quickly. Yumi stood there, blushing a deep red, and couldn't believe that Ulrich just did that.

Ulrich ran across the snowy grounds, and snuck back to the school, and to his dorm, unnoticed. Ulrich opened the door, and saw Odd, sitting at the computer with a pair of headphones on, working on his CD.

"I'm back," Ulrich said. Odd took off his headphones and turned around in his seat.

"Hey," Odd said. "How was Yumi's?"

"Good, like always."

"I bet."

"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"I have a feeling that you're in love with Yumi."

"I am not! Just because I have nightmares about her, doesn't mean that I'm I love with her."

"Right, right," Odd said, turning back around and placing his headphones on his head. He clicked Auto-Save on the screen, just so incase anything happens, it'll have half of his work. All of the sudden the power went out. "Phew, at least I saved my work." Odd took off his headphones.

"Just great," Ulrich said. "Now we'll freeze."

He went to his desk, opened his drawer, and pulled out a blue candle. He took out a candle holder, and stuck the candle in to. He took out a pair of matches, and it the candle. Ulrich shook the lit match until in burned out; then he threw it away. Ulrich looked at his watch and it was 11:30 at night. He felt tired. So, he got changed and crawled into bed. Odd stared at the blue candle. It made him sleepy so he changed and went to bed too.

In the middle of the night, Odd heard Ulrich breathing very quickly, like he was having a panic attack. Ulrich had sweat dripping down his face. Odd had to wake him up. He heard Ulrich groan a bit in pain. Odd shook him awake and Ulrich bolted up. The power came back on, and the light from the fan came on, practically blinding them. Odd shut off the light. Ulrich leaned over to the blue candle, took out a snuffer from his desk and placed it over the flame. When he took it off, the flame was gone. Ulrich lay back down and looked at Odd, who sat on his own bed.

"Another nightmare?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, and it was the same one," Ulrich said, wiping the sweat away.

"And Yumi---"

Ulrich nodded.

"Why don't you tell her?" Odd asked.

"I just don't want her to fret about it."

"But she should at least know about it, so then if it actually happens, then she'll know what would happen."

"I know."

"Then tell her."

"I will…soon…."

The next morning, everyone got showered and changed, and headed to the factory before anyone got up.

"You guys go ahead," Ulrich said, as Aelita closed the sewer lid. "I'll wait for Yumi." The three of them ran off, while Ulrich waited for Yumi. He called her cell phone.

"Hello?" Yumi said, out of breath.

"Where are you?"

"I see you!" she said. Ulrich saw her too. She was running along the sidewalk. She caught up to Ulrich and the two of them headed down to the Scanner Room together. Jeremie transferred both of them to Lyoko, and sent them to the Desert Region. Odd and Aelita were waiting for them.

"There's an activated tower here, so be careful," they heard Jeremie say.

"Right-o," Odd said.

"I'm sending your vehicles now."

A few seconds later, their vehicles got transferred. Aelita hopped on with Odd, onto his floating board, as Ulrich hopped onto his motorcycle. Yumi stepped aboard her air cruiser, and they were off. It seemed quiet….

"Monsters are up ahead, you guys," Jeremie said. It seemed like there were many off them. And the activated tower was up ahead.

"Odd, take Aelita to the tower! Yumi, let's go and take care of these monsters.

"Right," she said, as Odd went a little faster. There were crabs, roaches, blocks, and wasps. Ulrich and Yumi were doing great, until Yumi got hit by a wasp, and landed behind so rocks, that looked like it was a place to hide.

"Yumi!" Ulrich called. He jumped off his motorcycle, and landed to where Yumi was. "Yumi!" He repeated. He ran over to her. "Yumi, please wake up!"

Yumi opened her eyes. Ulrich asked, "You okay?"

"Ulrich, look out behind you!" Yumi cried. A block hit him in the back. He fell on Yumi.

"Oww!"

Yumi threw one of her fans at it, and it got killed. Ulrich sat up, and said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

They both stood up, and Yumi got hit by a laser from a crab. She was about to fall off the ledge and fall through an abyss. "Yumi!" Ulrich ran over to her, and grabbed her hand before she fell in the abyss. The both of them looked down and saw that it was just darkness. Usually it was just clouds, but it was darkness. It was making Yumi weak. He grip on Ulrich's hand was slipping. She held her side with her other hand. She looked at her hand and saw blood.

"Ulrich," she said, "I can't hold on much longer."

"Don't say that, Yumi!" Ulrich said. He then bent over and grabbed Yumi's other hand, the one with the blood on it. He didn't care if it had blood on it or not. He didn't want her to fall through the abyss. "We're this together. Do you trust me?" Yumi nodded. "Then put some faith in me! Please, Yumi."

"Ulrich, there's a---"

"I don't care!" Ulrich snapped. Yumi squeezed both of his hands. Ulrich pulled Yumi up, and as both of them stood up, Yumi bumped into Ulrich, causing both of them to be very close. Both of them blushed a deep red. Yumi still felt weak. She collapsed into his arms, and Ulrich held her, like she was his property. "That abyss must've made you weak," Ulrich whispered.

"Yes, it has," Yumi whispered back.

"You're bleeding." Ulrich tore off his sleeve and wrapped it around Yumi's waist, just so her bleeding would clot and stop. Ulrich held Yumi, because she couldn't stand up straight. She had her arms wrapped around her shoulders, and Ulrich had his arms wrapped around her waist. Yumi fell to her knees, and Ulrich went down with her. He knew there was a monster behind him, and he blocked the laser with his sword, protecting him and Yumi, and the laser hit the block back. He felt blood trickle down his back. He felt two more lasers hit his back. He didn't care if he was getting hurt severely. He just needed to protect Yumi. Especially because of his nightmares.

"Ulrich…." Yumi said, trying to escape from under him, so she could get a clear shot at the two roaches that fired at him. Another one fired at Ulrich and hit him in his arm. Yumi scooted up a bit, took out her two fans and threw them at the two roaches. She got a clear shot at both of them, and her fans kind of scrapped against ground, and went near her hands.

Ulrich was trying his best to not fall on top of Yumi. He was struggling.

"Ulrich..."

"No…." he said.

"Ulrich, please…."

Ulrich just shook his head.

"Jeremie! What's taking so long?" Ulrich shouted.

"Odd got devirtualized, and Aelita is waiting to go," Jeremie said. "What about you two?"

"Let's say were in pain!" Yumi said. "We can barely move!"

"Then stay down. For some reason you guys got hit a lot but barely lost any life points…."

"How is that?" Yumi asked.

"I'm not sure…."

"How is Aelita going to get past all those monsters?" Ulrich asked, still struggling to not fall on top of Yumi.

"There are two roaches and one crab left. I think she can manage to get past them. I'm trying to help her out, but I can't," Jeremie said.

"Just keep trying," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich! There's a crab behind you!" Yumi said.

Ulrich stood up in an unsteady way, and drew his sword quickly. He had his back towards Yumi; she saw that his back was mostly blood stained. Even though it was a monster that they fought before, it was hard for Ulrich.

"Guys, be careful. XANA's monsters are even more powerful than before," Jeremie said. "But I don't understand why you two aren't---"

"Jeremie, just go and help Aelita, will you?" Ulrich snapped.

Jeremie did so.

There was another crab behind the first one. Ulrich clenched his teeth together. He jumped on top of the first crab. The one behind it, backed up; while Ulrich stuck his sword on the XANA sign on the first crab's back, the second one hit Ulrich and he fell off the crab, and now was hanging onto the ledge, and was trying hard and not to fall into the abyss. Yumi quickly got up, and picked up her fans on her way up. She jumped on the crab, and sliced her fan through the XANA sign. The crab disappeared, as soon as Yumi landed from her jump. She dropped her fans and ran over to Ulrich, who was trying to pull himself up, and not trying to fall into the abyss. Yumi grabbed both of his wrists, and began to pull him up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Ulrich said, as his hands clasped on Yumi's forearm. They both looked up at each other. There was a gust of wind, causing the ends of Ulrich's head band to swing over his shoulder, and rest on the side of his neck. They both looked into each others' eyes. Ulrich slowly wrapped one arm around Yumi's waist, and rested one hand on her cheek, as Yumi put one arm around his neck, and one hand on his arm---where his sleeve was torn off---and felt his smooth skin, and his muscle.

"Ulrich, I..." Yumi began. She truly loved Ulrich. But there something inside of her that was holding her back. Like XANA or someone else has something on her, holding her back. But Ulrich had a look in his eyes that seem like whatever was holding Yumi back, was breaking. "Remember the last time we tried this?"

Yumi found the answer in his eyes. It was a yes. They both moved in closer. They knew that Aelita was typing in the code for Lyoko. Yumi and Ulrich closed their eyes, and as they heard Jeremie say, "Return trip to the past, now!" It seemed quick, so quick that it might not be even true, just as the white light enveloped them. They weren't actually sure if their lips touch each other, because the travel back in time happened so quickly.

Ulrich could tell, because he woke up with a gasp. Odd must've woken him up, because he was sitting near Ulrich's bed. The light on the fan came on, and blinded both of the boys. Odd shut it off.

"Did we go back in time?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, we did a time travel," Odd answered, sitting on his bed.

"Then what was the activated tower for?"

"XANA's monsters got stronger. Man, you and Yumi stayed in there for a while, and got hit a lot. How did you survive, and I didn't?"

"I have no clue," Ulrich said, sighing, and shaking his head the same time.

"That's just plain strange. I think XANA is toying with us."

"And his toying with me in my mind," Ulrich added.

"But we don't know if it is XANA," Odd pointed out.

"I know…."

The next morning, again, Ulrich met Yumi outside.

"Ulrich," she said, "did we…?"

"I don't know…I'm really not sure. Did you…feel anything?" Ulrich asked, as a slight shade of pink came over his cheeks.

Yumi was blushing, too. "Maybe," she whispered.

They both eyed each other, wanting to reenact what happened it Lyoko; not in public though. They didn't even know if they kissed or not. The two of them didn't even know that they were thinking the same thing. Ulrich had the urge to tell Yumi about his nightmares. But he couldn't. He doesn't want her to fret about it.

"Come on, let's go inside," Ulrich said. Yumi nodded, as they headed inside.

While they were climbing the stairs, they past William. Yumi said that they couldn't stay and talk. He looked at Ulrich, and gave him a small glare. William proceeded down the stairs.

"What was the glare for?" Yumi asked Ulrich. Ulrich shrugged. They continued the stairs, and Yumi tripped and accidentally grabbed Ulrich's ankle, causing him to fall. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Ulrich said standing up. He grabbed Yumi's hands, and pulled her up. Her hands felt extremely cold, just like death.

"Ulrich?" Yumi said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You okay?" She placed her hands on his cheeks, and then placed one of her hands on his forehead. "You feel a bit hot."

"I'm fine," Ulrich said, shaking his head a bit. "Really, I am."

Yumi dropped her hands, and they continued to walk up the stairs in silence. They walked into Jeremie's room. Odd and Aelita were there, too.

"No activated towers today, Ulrich," Jeremie said, keeping his eyes on the computer screen. Ulrich nodded. Yumi sat down next to Aelita. "But," Jeremie continued, "I'm running something on the Super Computer, and seeing why you two didn't devirtualize in Lyoko." Ulrich took a seat next to Odd, who was on the floor. Ulrich didn't realize it, but when he leaned back to rest his head on the bed, he rested his head on Yumi's legs.

"Ah! Sorry, Yumi," Ulrich said, sitting up.  
"It's alright," she said. Ulrich scooted over, and then rested his head on the bed. Ulrich closed his eyes for a while….

Ulrich slid down the rope, and landed on the concrete floor. He went to the elevator, which took him down to the Scanner Room, and such. He pressed the down button, but the old door, that looked like it had warning colors on it, wouldn't open. Ulrich backed up from the door and thought, _Maybe it's stuck_. The doors opened, but someone was already in the elevator. It was some guy. The same guy that hit Ulrich over the head with a small pipe.

"Who are you?" Ulrich demanded.

"Why ask? Shouldn't you be more worried about---" The guy stepped aside and Ulrich gasped. "Yumi?" There was Yumi, lying down on the floor of the old elevator.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled.

"Hold it," the guy said. The guy pulled a Sye out of his pocket. The same Sye he stabbed Yumi with. "One move and she's dead."

"I'll fight you!" Ulrich yelled.

"Fine, as you wish."

The guy stepped out of the elevator, and charged for Ulrich. Ulrich defended himself, almost getting stabbed a few time. The guy swiped at Ulrich, and sliced a gash in Ulrich's side. Ulrich groaned with pain, and fell to the floor. The guy was going to stab him, but Ulrich hooked his foot behind the guy's ankle and tripped him. Ulrich got up quickly, and ran towards the elevator. He pressed the down button, before the guy got up; the elevator door closed. Ulrich dragged himself over to Yumi. He knelt down next to her. He place on hand over on his gash, and used his other hand to try and shake her awake.  
"Yumi, Yumi!" Ulrich cried. "Wake up, please!"

The elevator stopped moving. The light flickered out, and it was dark. But not dark enough to be blinded by darkness.

"Yumi…please, wake up…." Ulrich whispered.

Some writing appeared on the walls, and it seemed to be written in blood. Ulrich shuddered as he looked. It said 'YOU'LL LET HER DIE!' and 'YOU'LL PAY!' and 'I'M WATCHING YOU!' The last one made a question mark go over Ulrich's head. One, someone wants to go after him. Two, it sound perverted. I mean, while he's getting changed, and someone calls his cell phone saying, "I CAN SEE YOU! I'M WATCHING YOU!" Kind of creepy, right?

"Yumi, come on! Please, hear me!"

Yumi's eyes opened. She looked up and saw Ulrich. Her head was spinning in confusion. "Yumi! You're okay!" Ulrich said hugging her. Yumi hugged him back, and buried her face in his neck.

"Ulrich, I was so scared…." She whispered. Ulrich buried his hand in her smooth jet black hair, and whispered, "I know. I could tell."

Yumi smiled. She looked up and shouted, "ULRICH!"

Ulrich looked up, and saw the guy staring down at them. Was this the stalker perv? He jumped down, and Yumi and Ulrich moved out of the way.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" The guy shouted at Ulrich, as Ulrich backed up against the wall. The guy turned around, stomped over to Yumi, picked her up by her throat, and stabbed her in the same place where he stabbed her last time. Ulrich heard Yumi's bloody murder scream.

"YUMI!" Ulrich shouted. The guy came charging for him, but Ulrich dived out of the way, and crawled over to Yumi. He picked her up and held her. He shook her a bit, saying, "Yumi! Yumi! Please, don't die!"

But Ulrich felt a sharp pain in his back. The guy had stabbed him in the back. Ulrich closed his eyes, and fell on top of Yumi. His fingers were lying in some blood. Their blood; now, they're dieing together, again.

"ULRICH!" Yumi shouted.

Ulrich sat straight up from the floor. He was sweating again. Yumi was kneeling next to him. Her face looked worried. "Ulrich, what happened?"

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other, and Ulrich nodded, meaning that he had another nightmare.

"Just had a nightmare, that's all," Ulrich answered. "I need to go back to my room real quick." Ulrich jumped up, and ran out of Jeremie's room.

"Is there something I don't know about?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich flung open his door, and picked up the blue candle that he lit last night.

"Blue is for nightmares," he whispered. The blue candle either stood for you getting nightmares, or your nightmares going away. Ulrich didn't know which one it was. He put the blue candle down, and opened his top drawer on his desk; he pulled out an army knife. He carved Yumi's name in the candle. He then took the knife and cut his wrist, letting some of his blood drip on the candle. Ulrich took a rag, which was in his sock drawer, and he pressed it against his cut. He then used the rag and tied it as a bandage. He looked at the candle and saw that some of his blood fell in the _Y _in Yumi's name. He turned the candle counterclockwise three times; on his last turn, he made sure that the side, with Yumi's name on it, wouldn't show. He lit the candle, so her name would start to burn. Ulrich put the pack of matches back in his drawer.

He sat on his bed. The images from his nightmare rolled in his mind. Ulrich curled up on his bed. He covered his ears with his hands, and shut his eyes tight. He could hear a muffle knock on the door.

"Ulrich?" Yumi called.

"Come in," Ulrich said, not bothering to sit up.

Yumi walked in and sat down next to Ulrich, He sat up, to be polite. She scooted a little bit closer to him.

"Ulrich, can you please tell me what is going on?" Yumi asked. She looked down at his wrist. "And tell me what you did to your wrist."

"Yumi," Ulrich said, running his hand through his bed head hair. Yumi blushed at that. He looked so cute with his bed head hair. But Ulrich had to tell Yumi the truth about his nightmares that were about her. Yumi moved the few locks of hair that untucked from behind her ears, and pushed them back in to place.

"Ulrich…say something," she said. Ulrich nodded.

"Yumi," he said again, "I haven't been okay at all."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Ulrich hesitated, as he held Yumi's hands. Yumi felt his soft skin against hers; his warm touch made her blush even darker.

"I know you may not believe me," Ulrich continued, "but…." He looked up at her. He could see the visible red across her face. "I've been having nightmares about you." Yumi just blinked. She raised her eyebrows slightly. "Yumi, you may think I'm crazy, but I'm not…I keep having nightmares saying that…." He paused, not willing to go on any further.

"Go on," Yumi whispered.

"That you're going to die…."

Yumi gaped. Her body seemed to be shaking. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her shaky body, and hugged her, trying to calm her down. "And I'm not lying, Yumi. I didn't want this to be true. But someone is after you. I can see it…." Ulrich looked over Yumi's shoulder and saw that the blue candle has burned down a bit. Ulrich rubbed Yumi's back gently, as Yumi cried into his shoulder. She believed him. "I'll protect you, Yumi," Ulrich whispered gently in her ear.

"Thank you, Ulrich," she whispered back.

Ulrich's cell phone started to ring. He broke his embrace with Yumi, dug for his cell phone that was in his pocket, pressed the green button, and said, "Hello?"

"STAY AWAY FROM YUMI!" The male voice shouted on the other line. Ulrich's body started to grow cold, and he was shaking a bit. "I'M WATCHING YOU!" The guy hung up, and both Ulrich and Yumi heard the dial tone.

"Ulrich, what does he want?" Yumi asked.

"He wants you…dead…."

"Then why is he saying---"

"Because he doesn't want me near you," Ulrich answered, still shaky from the phone call. "But I'm not going to listen to him! Yumi, I promise that I'll be with you. I will protect you from whoever it is! I promise that I will not let you die! I promise!" Ulrich said, holding Yumi's hands again. "Do you trust me?"  
"Of course," she said with a nod. Ulrich went to go close the curtains, incase the person was watching him from outside.

"Yumi, I suggest you stay here tonight."

"Why?"

"Incase this psycho stalker/pervert is watching you or comes to get you. Just say to your parents that the school says they're expecting a blizzard, and that all day students should stay here tonight. Simple excuse."

"Yes, but what if Jim comes by, and finds that I'm here. I'll get in trouble."

They heard a large gust of wind from outside. To both Ulrich and Yumi's luck, it started to snow badly.

"Just stay with Aelita," Ulrich said. "Then, if you want, when everyone is asleep, sneak off in the middle of the night and come here."

"What about Odd?"

"That's a good point," Ulrich said, looking at his blue candle.

"Why don't you go to Aelita's room? I mean, as you said, there is some stalker out there who is after me. If I go in the middle of the night, and if that person is after me, it's going to be bad, and he might get me!"

"Alright," Ulrich said, facing the blue candle. "I'll go to Aelita's room."

"The only problem we have---" Yumi began.

"Is Jim," Ulrich finished. An idea came in his head. "We can get Aelita to switch with me."

"Why?"

"Because Jim will come in the middle of the night, and if doesn't see me in my room, then he'll get suspicious. He at least needs to see two heads."

"That's true…but…."

"What?"

"What about your hair?"

"Eh?"

"Aelita's hair is pink. If Jim sees brown hair, then you're in trouble."

"I'm not going to dye my hair pink!"

"At least the top of your head," Yumi said, holding back her laughter.

"Yumi!"  
"Please, Ulrich, for me?"

Ulrich sighed.

"Fine, but, where are we going to get pink dye?"

Ulrich and Yumi went back to Jeremie's room.

"There should be some pink dye somewhere," Jeremie said. "If you go to the supplies closet, and go to the Halloween decorations, I'm sure you'll find pink dye from last year."

"And brown, right?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep."

"Aelita, we need your help," Yumi said.

"Sure," Aelita said.

The three of them snuck down to the supplies closet. Ulrich picked the lock, and they got in. "How can I help?" Aelita asked.

"We need you to switch places with Ulrich tonight," Yumi said. "It's for nightmare purposes."

"Well, in that case, of course I'll help."

Ulrich went in the back, and pulled down a box the said PAINT on it.

"Found some dye," he said. He found brown, but no pink. "But I see no pink. Jeremie said that there was some."

"Maybe one of the teachers had to use it," Yumi said.

"We could just say that I dyed my hair brunette," Aelita said.

"Good idea, Aelita!" Ulrich said. "Incase Jim comes in to look around. I suggest you dye the top of your head, pulled the covers you, and show the top of your head. We'll just tell Odd to say that you're not feeling good, and needs no disturbance."

"That's perfect," Aelita said. "I just hope that's washable."

Ulrich looked at the dye and said, "Yeah, it is."

"Good."

"Thank you so much, Aelita, for helping us," Yumi said hugging her.

"No problem."

They heard the door open.

"We need to hide," Aelita whispered. The three of them went to the way back, and hid in the other isle. They heard slow footsteps emerge.

"I know you're here," said a male's voice. Ulrich recognized the voice. It was the same voice that was in his nightmares.

"It can't be," Ulrich mouthed to himself.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," the voice said. His voice seemed close to them.

Ulrich signaled Yumi and Aelita to move. The three of them did so. They moved down the isle, but stopped, once they got to the middle of hall. There were many rows to choose from.

"So, it's a game of Hide-and-Seek?" The voice asked. "Fine, you hide and I seek you out, and make sure you die!"

Aelita wanted to scream, but Ulrich placed a hand over her mouth.

"The shortcut to the factory is here," Ulrich whispered. "We can go there."

Yumi nodded, while Ulrich put his hand down.

"I know you're here!" The voice said. "I'm watching you, Ulrich."

Ulrich hesitated.

"This way," Yumi said, grabbing his hand; Yumi took Aelita's hand too, and began to fast walk down one of the isles. They stopped at the end of the isle, to catch their breath. They looked up, and looked to their right; they saw the man's figure, standing just a few feet away from them.

"I found you," he said. The man (it really looked like a young man's figure), took hold of the shelf, and knocked it down towards the three of them.

"Move!" Ulrich said, pushing Yumi and Aelita out of the way. The two of them stumbled out of the isle, while the shelf fell on top of Ulrich.

"ULRICH!" Yumi shouted.

Aelita was trying to push the shelf up, but it was no use. The man tried to swipe her with his Sye. He missed Aelita, and then looked at Yumi.

"Yumi, run!" Aelita shouted.

"I'm not leaving without Ulrich, or you!" Yumi shouted. Aelita missed the man's other swipe. "Aelita, run, now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ah!" Aelita screamed, ducking. "We're in this together!"

"You're right," Yumi said. She went over to the shelf and pushed it up. While Aelita was distracting the man, Yumi looked for Ulrich. He was lying on the floor. "Ulrich!" Yumi knelt by side. She shook him a bit and repeated his name. He was knocked out. Yumi dragged Ulrich out of the isle and set him down. "AELITA, RUN!"

"I'M RUNNING!" Aelita said, ducking the man's swipe. Yumi picked Ulrich; Aelita and Yumi began to run. When they reached the door---the shortcut to the factory---Aelita was too shaky, to be able to turn the doorknob. Her hands kept slipping from the doorknob; her fingers were sweaty, causing her hands to sleep.

"Hurry up!" Yumi said. Aelita finally got the knob turned and flung open the door. Once Yumi was in, Aelita slammed the door closed, locked it, and the two of them ran. It was hard for Yumi, because she had Ulrich on her back. The two of them ran to where their skateboards were. They stopped to catch their breath. Yumi set Ulrich down on the ground, and sat next to him. Yumi saw that Aelita got swiped on her arm, by the Sye. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Aelita said. "And Ulrich?"

"Just knocked out, but I'm going to call Odd and tell him what happened," Yumi said, as she took out her cell phone. She used speed-dial to call Odd.

"Yumi?" Odd said. "What's up? Where are you guys? And you sound out of breath."

"We're in the sewer, where our skateboards are. Look, we were attacked."  
"By who?"

"I…I don't know. But it was some guy who was after Ulrich. The guy smashed a shelf on him, and now Ulrich is knocked out. He attacked Aelita, just cut her arm with a Sye, but she's okay."

"How did you escape?"

"We used the shortcut. It was the only exited we had."

"Did you look to see who it was, like at the face?"

"I couldn't. It was too dark down there to see, and he had a hood over his head, and his bangs covered his eyes."

"But are _you_ okay?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Ulrich."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yumi asked confused.

"You'll see."

"Odd---"

"Bye, Yumi," he said hanging up. Yumi hung up, too.

"We can climb up the ladder and go through the park," Aelita said.

"Yeah, it's going to hard though," Yumi said, as she looked at Ulrich. "And it's snowing bad outside."  
"But did he get the dye?" Aelita asked.

Yumi pulled the dye out of Ulrich's pocket.

"Yep," she said. The two of them giggled. Yumi put it in her pocket. "We should stay down her for a while.

"Right," Aelita said, "I'll go check and see if the door has been broken down yet."

"Okay, be careful."

Aelita nodded, and walk the other way.

Yumi looked down at Ulrich and sighed. Yumi rested him in her lap, and held him. He promised that he would protect her. He was trying to do he promise.

"Ulrich…thank you…." Yumi whispered. She placed one hand on his cheek, and felt how soft it was. She felt tears brewing in her eyes. One dripped down her cheek, and fell onto Ulrich's cheek. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you."

"It's okay, Yumi," Ulrich said. He opened his eyes, and looked up at her.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said. Ulrich sat up from Yumi's lap. Ulrich sat in front of her.  
"Yumi," he said wiping a tear away from her cheek, "don't cry. I'm fine."

"But who got smashed with a shelf!" They heard Aelita say. "And the door is fine."

"Okay," Yumi said.

"Let's get out of here," Ulrich said. Yumi and Aelita nodded. The three of them climbed the ladder that led to the park. Ulrich moved the sewer lid out of the way, and climbed out; he helped Yumi and Aelita out. The three of them headed to the school. They stopped at the infirmary, so Aelita can get a bandage for her arm.  
After they were done, they headed to Jeremie's room.

"Sorry we took long," Aelita said.

"I know," Jeremie said, "Odd told me about your run-in with that one guy," Jeremie said. "It might be XANA. I mean, who knows what he can come up with next."

Ulrich's cell phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket, and said, "Hello?" Everyone in the room went quiet. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. But the silence was interrupted because of the person on the other line. They heard heavy breathing, like someone was out of breath. Ulrich's hands were shaking.

"I'll get you and your friends. I'll kill Yumi, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! I'll make you pay! I'm watching you!" The man's voice said.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ulrich shouted.

But they heard the dial-tone. Yumi was about to faint, but Odd, put a hand on her shoulder. Ulrich was shaking now. His whole body feeling shaky and cold.

"This must have to do something with XANA," Jeremie said. He started to scan for towers. "This has to do with XANA, some how…."

"But what if it doesn't have to do with his?" Ulrich asked. "I mean, what if someone is really after me? Huh? Did you ever think of that?"

"Ulrich," Aelita said, putting a hand on his shoulder, and was trying to calm him down.

"And what if it does?" Jeremie asked. "I'm just scanning to make sure. Never hurts to make sure."

Ulrich sighed. He and Yumi looked at each other.

"Well," Odd said looking at his watch, "it's been a very long day today. I think we should dye Aelita's hair, and get to bed."

"Come on, Aelita," Yumi said, "off to the bathroom. Ulrich, get changed and make sure Jim doesn't see you."

Ulrich nodded.

"And call if there are an activated towers, Jeremie," Aelita said, walking out.

"Will do," he said. He turned around in his seat, and worked at his computer.

Ulrich and Odd headed to their dorm. When they got there, Ulrich nearly fell over. Their whole room was vandalized; clothes on the floor, beds unmade, the window was busted, Ulrich's had scratches on it; his candle was blown out; the candle burned down to the _I _in Yumi's name; there were scattered papers; the door of their wardrobe was busted and some of their clothes had rips and tears in them. Ulrich shuddered at the writings on the wall that said "I'LL GET YOU!" and "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" and "I'M WATCHING YOU!"

"At least the computer isn't harmed," Odd said, sitting in the computer chair that had a large rip in the seat. Ulrich opened his top drawer, and it came flying out, causing it to slam into the wall. The door opened, and there was Jim.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Someone vandalized our room," Odd said. Ulrich sat on Odd's bed, and went through the top drawer that was now laying the bed.

"I'll report it to the principal right away," Jim said. He closed the door and jogged down to principal's office.

"Ulrich, you okay? What's wrong?" Odd asked.

"My journal…it's gone. I wrote my nightmares down in it…someone stole it," Ulrich said. Odd had his face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"You kept a journal?" he asked.

"Only for my nightmares," Ulrich answered, before Odd got any ideas. "Just incase there are clues and I need answers to them."

"Well, that explains it," Odd said.

"Whoever came in here, was looking for my journal…_he _must've known that I had one…."

"Well as he said, 'I'M WATCHING YOU!'" Odd looked at the writings on the wall.

"But how could he not be heard?"

"Some people seem like they're deaf in this school."

"I think it's best that we call off the switching tonight."

"You're right. We don't want this psycho guy coming in, and wrecking Aelita's room."

"I'll call Yumi and tell her."

Ulrich dialed Yumi's number. It just kept ringing and ringing and ringing, until she picked up. But it wasn't Yumi.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich?" It was Aelita.

"Where's Yumi?"

He heard Aelita groan, like she was in pain. "Aelita, are you okay? What happened?"

"The guy took Yumi…the one guy that tried to kill us earlier…I tried my best, Ulrich, but he took her anyways."

"Where are you now?"

"In the girls' bathroom. We didn't get the dye in."

"We were about to call and say that we can't do it, because someone wrecked out room."

"Oh! AH!" Aelita groaned.

"Stay there, Aelita, we're coming. I'll call Jeremie and I'll tell him to go to the factory."

"Already on it," Odd said, putting his cell phone up to his ear.

After Odd called, the two of them walked to the girls' bathroom, and found Aelita on the floor.

"Aelita!" Ulrich said, as he and Odd knelt down next to her.

"You alright?" Odd asked.

"Of course she's not alright," Ulrich said. "Aelita, do you know where he has taken Yumi?"

"He said he wants you outside the factory, near the bridge, by yourself. If someone comes with you…Yumi wind up dead, and we don't want that to happen, now do we?" Aelita said, trying to sit up; Odd helped her.

Ulrich knew that he had to save Yumi on his own. He thought the candle was going to help him. But then he had an idea.

"Did he say what time?" Ulrich asked, looking at his watch; it was 8:45.

"He said around 11:30," Aelita answered. Ulrich sighed in relief.

"I need to sleep on more time," Ulrich said.

"Are you crazy? At a time like this?" Odd asked.

"I need one more nightmare. Aelita, may I sleep in your room for my nightmare?"

"You may," Aelita said.

"But I need you two to come with me. Stay until I start saying random words. But I need to see the face of the person…and I need my blue candle."

Ulrich went to go get his blue candle, while Odd helped Aelita to her room. Ulrich grabbed his matches, blue candle, and candle holder. He ran into Aelita's room, where Odd and Aelita were; they were sitting on the floor.

"We should leave for a second, so he can fall asleep," Aelita said. "Interrupting a person's sleep is bad."

Odd and Aelita exited the room, while Ulrich stuck, what was left of his blue candle, with Yumi's _I _still remaining, and placed it in the candle holder. He then lit a match and lit the candle. Ulrich lye on Aelita's bed, feeling certain warmth that he never felt before. Like the feeling of compassion for his friends. It made Ulrich feel safe for once. Then it hit him that Aelita knew about his nightmares all along, before he said anything to anyone. She had a talent of looking into people's eyes and saw what was wrong. Ulrich soon fell asleep, feeling that Aelita was with him.

Ulrich felt the chills of the icy wind hitting his body. He looked at the bridge then at his watch; it was 10:55. Where was Yumi? He heard footsteps crunch in the snow. He turned around and saw Yumi. She didn't have lilies this time. She still looked dead though. Her skin was almost as white as snow. She looked up and saw Ulrich. She started to run towards him. She then flung herself on him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ulrich slowly wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist; she still felt very cold, besides the fact that it was snowing outside.

"Yumi…." Ulrich whispered.

"If you're going to tell her to run, it won't happen," said a voice. Yumi looked over Ulrich's shoulder, while Ulrich turned around. It was _him_. Ulrich stayed in front of Yumi. He felt Yumi's fingers intertwine with his. "Running or hiding will just wind you up dead, so don't try."

Ulrich was hoping he could see the man's face. But he couldn't. The icy winds were making tears come to his eyes. But Ulrich felt Yumi squeeze his hands. He had to focus.

The man took a few steps closer, and Ulrich shook his tears away. The man took out his Sye. Ulrich and Yumi backed up a bit. There was no escape. They were trapped no matter what. Ulrich felt Yumi shake a little.

"Don't be scared," Ulrich whispered. But really, he was scared.

"I know you're scared," Yumi whispered back. Her cold breath in Ulrich's ear, made him want to hug her and give Yumi some of his body heat. "But I'm scared with you. You're not alone."

Ulrich looked at the man and studied his face. He gaped and gasped at the same time. It was William. But it was truly XANA. Eww! XANA kissed Yumi in one of Ulrich's nightmares! That made Ulrich want to kiss Yumi, so that he could never see that in his mind again!

"Yumi, run!" Ulrich said, turning around, as they began to run away from William. Ulrich looked back and saw that William---or XANA---had thrown the Sye and was heading towards Yumi's back. "YUMI!" Ulrich pushed her out of the way, and got stabbed in the back with the Sye. He fell to the ground, as William ran away. Yumi crawled over to him. It didn't look like they were dieing together this time. But in Yumi's heart, her heart was shattering, making her cry and die of a broken heart.

Ulrich sat up with a gasp. Aelita looked at the wax that was in the candle holder; the candle had burned down fully.

"I saw him," Ulrich said. "It was William."

"William! I knew it! I hate that guy anyways," Odd said.

"But XANA took over him."

"So it was him in the basement today?" Aelita asked.

Ulrich nodded.

He looked at his watch and it was 10:25. Enough time to make it over to the bridge.

"Jeremie called while you were asleep," Aelita said. "He said XANA activated a tower in Lyoko."

"Then let's get moving," Ulrich said standing up. The three of them ran to the factory, going through the park way. Odd moved the sewer lid, and the three of them climbed down. They took their skate boards (Aelita going with Odd), and made there way to the other sewer lid---the one that led to the bridge. Ulrich looked at his watch: 10:45. "You guys go ahead to Lyoko."

"Shouldn't we wait---" Odd began, but Ulrich shook his head.

"I don't Yumi to wind up dead," he said. "William, or should I say _XANA_, wants me to come alone. The sooner you guys go to Lyoko, the better."

"Ulrich," Aelita said, "just be careful."

"I promise, I will," he said, remembering the warmth from Aelita's bed. Aelita and Odd smiled slightly, and made there way inside the factory. Ulrich walked to the beginning of the bridge, and waited.

He looked at his watch. 11:10. He's late. Where's Yumi? Ulrich hoped that he didn't do anything to her.

He heard footsteps crunch in the snow. Ulrich looked up from his shoes. He saw Yumi walking toward him. Ulrich started to walk towards her, but he realized that this was a trap.

"Yumi, stop!" he said. Yumi stopped walking and looked up.

"Very clever," William said, appearing out of the woods. "You've gotten wiser and wiser, Ulrich. I'm surprised."  
"Enough with the small talk, XANA! I have no time for games!"

XANA walked up to Yumi, and pulled the Sye out of his pocket. Ulrich shuddered, as XANA put the Sye to Yumi's neck. Yumi was trying really hard not to cry. Ulrich was praying that Odd won't get devirtualized. He was hoping this would go by quickly.

"Ulrich," Yumi mouthed. She seemed too scared to talk. Her body was shaking, and he skin was looking pale. Just like in Ulrich's nightmares.

Ulrich bent down slowly, and picked up so snow. He placed it behind his back. He did this all, when XANA was looking over his shoulder, making sure no one was coming. Ulrich took a few steps closer, and XANA didn't notice.

"You know, XANA," Ulrich said. He was making a snowball behind his back. "Let's play a game…it's called…THINK FAST!" Ulrich threw the snowball super fast, and made it go in XANA's eyes, making them sting even more, because of the icy winds that were blowing. XANA dropped the Sye, and Yumi ran to Ulrich.

"We need to go Lyoko---AH!" Ulrich began, but XANA used his electricity attack on Ulrich, causing Ulrich to lift in mid-air a bit.

"ULRICH---AH!" Yumi screamed, as she lifted into mid-air a bit. Ulrich and Yumi clasped their hands around their throats, as if XANA was trying to choke them and they were trying to stop them. XANA stopped his attack. Both of them fell to the ground, and were too weak to get up. XANA picked up his Sye. Ulrich could see in William's pocket, was Ulrich's nightmare journal. He was generating Ulrich's nightmares into him, so he can gain energy.

XANA came running towards Yumi and Ulrich. Both of them rolled out of the way, just as XANA tried to stab them both. Ulrich got up quickly, and kicked XANA in the head. He fell to the ground, while Ulrich ran over to Yumi, and grabbed her by the hand; her pulled her up and they began to run. Ulrich looked back and saw XANA throwing the Sye, just like in his nightmare. He was throwing it at Yumi. Ulrich pushed Yumi out of the way, but this time, they both fell to the ground, instead of Ulrich getting stabbed in the back.

"Thanks," Yumi said out of breath.

They both parted, when XANA tried to stab them again. Ulrich felt like he was in the elevator. He dodged XANA's attack, and moved over to Yumi. But Ulrich felt him being pushed down in the snow, and got kicked on the side of the face.

"Ulrich!" Yumi screamed. Ulrich pushed XANA's foot away. He then put his foot behind XANA's feet, and tripped him. Ulrich crawled over to Yumi. "Ulrich!" She said hugging him. Ulrich felt some blood trickle down the corner of his mouth. He didn't care.  
"You think it's going to be a happy ending?" XANA asked, standing up. "Guy saves girl, guy gets girl, and they live happily ever after." This made both Ulrich and Yumi blush. "Well, not every fairytale has a happy ending."

"This one will!" Ulrich protested. All of the sudden Ulrich saw two yellow rings go around his wrists, and they joined as one; now Ulrich's hands felt like they were tied together, and so were his feet. Yumi couldn't move either. Her body was completely paralyzed. She had tears going down her face. Ulrich couldn't move. No-where to go or run to. XANA raised his Sye.

"Yumi," Ulrich said. "I just had wanted to say this, but…." The Sye was coming down, as Ulrich screamed, "I LOVE YOU!"

XANA stopped right at the tip of Ulrich's skin of his leg. Aelita did it. She stopped him. William blinked a few times and was back to normal. He fell over, the Sye still in his hand. The yellow bands broke, and Ulrich's hands and legs were free. Yumi could move again.

"Ready for a trip to the past?" Ulrich asked Yumi, as he turned around to face her. She nodded, but hugged him, as the white light closed in around them.

No more nightmares for Ulrich. No more fretting. No more sad faces. Everything was back to normal.

"I'm so glad you two made it out alive," Aelita said.

"And I'm surprised that I didn't get devirtualized," Odd said. The five of them laughed.

Yumi and Ulrich eyed each other. Ulrich blushed at the fact that he screamed "I love you!" Talk about revealing secrets.

"Ulrich, can I see you for a second," Yumi said.

"Make that an hour," Odd said. Ulrich nudged him in the ribs, and then walked off with Yumi to the park.

"So…." Ulrich said. They both stopped walking. Silence. Peace and quiet. No one around.

"Ulrich, thank you so much for what you did to me," Yumi said. "I might not have even been here right now."  
"Just helping a friend out."

"So, I'm your friend? What about the---"

But Ulrich smiled, and placed a finger on her lips.

"I left out one thing," he said.

Ulrich put his fingers down, and placed his lips over Yumi's. Finally! Guy saves the girl, the guy gets the girl, and they kiss and live happily ever after.

But this was a long and passionate kiss. One that couldn't be broken for a long time. Ulrich had to part for air.

"Wow," Yumi said. "I loved that!"

"You loved that more than me?" Ulrich asked, feigning a sad face. Yumi laughed and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered.

* * *

First, Code Lyoko fic. I know, long one-shot. I know it sucked, but i hoped you enjoyed it! Does a screwed up Running-Man And if Brandi, if you reading this, don't say anything about my screwed up running man! lol. Please Review!  
DivineRose2392 


End file.
